wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyena
Hyenas are animals from "http://wildthornberrys.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wild_Thornberrys". Appearance There are four types of hyenas: The 190-pound spotted hyena, the largest, is identified by its brown coat with black spots, as well as its round ears, slope back, short back legs, and long front legs. The 120-pound striped hyena is the second largest, and it's gray with black stripes and pointed ears. The 95-pound brown hyena, the 3rd largest, is brown with a tawny head, grey legs with black stripes, and pointed ears. The 30-pound aardwolf is the smallest, and it's identified by its gray coat with black stripes and pointed ears. Information In real life Spotted Hyena Spotted hyenas have a sound that sounds like human laughter. Despite looking like dogs, they're actually more closely related to cats. Their groups, called clans, can have from 40 to 100 hyenas. Their clans are led by an alpha female, which is bigger and more aggressive than the male. Females usually give birth to two cubs. Leadership of the clan is handed down from mother to daughter. Usually at night, hyenas may hunt animals like gazelle, wildebeest, zebra, and buffalo, but they also steal some other animal's dinner or pick up the leftovers. A hyena's jaw can crush and eat bones. Spotted hyenas live in most parts of Africa, but not in the deepest rainforests and the driest deserts. Brown Hyena The brown hyena eats insects, carrion, eggs, fruits, and vegetables. It hunts alone but lives in small clans. Brown hyenas live in the southern tip of Africa. Striped Hyena The striped hyena is nocturnal, lives in small clans, hunts alone, and lives in eastern and northern Africa, the Middle East, Asia, and India, When surprised, the hyena raises its mane to make itself bigger and more frightening. The striped hyena can eat bugs, fruit, and small animals. Aardwolf The aardwolf lives in underground burrows in eastern and southern Africa. Unlike their larger cousins, they live alone and eat ants and termites, lapping them up with their tongues. In the TV Series In "http://wildthornberrys.wikia.com/wiki/No_Laughing_Matter" Eliza frees a spotted hyena from captivity, but having never lived in the wild, he doesn't know how to survive. Eliza attempts to teach him, but it seems hopeless--until a warthog threatens them and the hyena's natural instincts take over. Gallery of hyenas from the TV show Part of a Clan.JPG|The freed spotted hyena and two members of his clan from "No Laughing Matter" Chasing a Warthog.JPG|The freed spotted hyena chasing a warthog around the gas station in "No Laughing Matter" Learning to Hunt.JPG|The freed spotted hyena pounces on Darwin in "No Laughing Matter" Ten Hyenas in a Clan.JPG|The first spotted hyena clan the freed spotted hyena tries in "No Laughing Matter" Walking in a Small Circle.JPG|The freed spotted hyena walking with Eliza and Darwin in "No Laughing Matter" In a teeny tiny cage.JPG|The spotted hyena in his cage in "No Laughing Matter" Intelligent Life.JPG|Hyenas from the movie Gallery of real hyenas Stealing.jpg|A spotted hyena stealing a gazelle kill from a cheetah Hyena.jpg|A clan of spotted hyenas and their cubs resting in burrows Spotted Hyena.jpg|Spotted Hyena walking Buffalo Hunting.jpg|Spotted hyenas hunting a slightly old cape buffalo Hyena.JPG|A striped hyena Hyenas on the run.jpg|Spotted hyenas running Clan of Six Hyena.jpg|Six spotted hyenas in a giant sand pit Begging for Food.jpg|A spotted hyena cub begging its mother to spit out regurgitated meat Brown Hyena.jpg|A brown hyena Baby Hyena.jpg|A spotted hyena cub nursing from its mother Fighting over meat.jpg|Three spotted hyenas fighting over a scrap of meat Two of them.jpg|Two Spotted Hyenas Striped Hyena.jpg|A striped hyena in a habitat of greenery Four against 1.jpg|Four hyenas with a lone lioness Loping.jpg|A brown hyena running Gnawing on bones.jpg|A spotted hyena on a kill Running through a lake.jpg|A spotted hyena running in water 3562952323_17247eea71.jpg|A spotted hyena drinking Aardwolf-licking-termites-from-ground.jpg|Aardwolf dining on termites pd250124.jpg|Spotted Hyena being mobbed by African wild dogs pd251582.jpg|Brown hyenas eating ostrich eggs pd1550042.jpg|Spotted hyena cubs play-fighting aardwolve.jpg|Aardwolf pups pd1550076.jpg|Spotted hyenas wading in a water hole pd1019220.jpg|Aardwolf at its den Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Africa Category:Asia